


From beginning to end 至始至终12上

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: （ ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局）





	From beginning to end 至始至终12上

船上的生活不知不觉已经过了2周多，Loki与Thor的感情也正处于良好的上升期。他们一起在夏威夷的海边看过日出，与复活节岛上的石像合过影，以及在菲尼克斯群岛一起潜水看鱼，一切看起来都十分美好和幸福，就像是一对正在蜜月旅行的夫妇。

这天海上的天气不是很好，从清晨起就开始下雨，导致Thor放弃了晨跑和Loki一同窝在床上看起了电视。Thor平时基本没有什么时间去观看电视节目或者电影，以至于现如今当红的明星他都不认识几个，虽然电视里的节目很无聊，但他现在怀中正抱着自己的爱人，没有哪个电影情节能比现在的他们更甜蜜了......

 

2个钟头之后.......

“你是不是觉得很无聊？”Thor在床上翻来覆去的换过N种姿势，害得Loki根本无法专心的看电视

“嗯……有点”没办法Thor必须说出实话，他很无聊都快在房间里闷死了

“要不咱们去赌场转转？”看着Thor那副可怜巴巴的样子，Loki做出了提议，其实他也觉得电视节目挺无聊的

“好啊”Thor几乎是兴奋的跳下床，就像是一天没出去遛弯的大型犬一样

这确实挺难为Thor的，这么好动又阳光的人却陪着他在房间里呆了半天的时间，于是Loki终于良心发现，起身梳洗穿戴完毕后，正看到同样也准备完毕的Thor正笑呵呵的在门口等他，有那么一瞬间，Loki真觉得自己一定是养了一只大金毛.......

 

=====  
可能是因为雨天的关系，闲来无事的人都堆进了赌场里，没有一个空闲的位置。正当Thor和Loki想选择其他乐子的时候，一个服务生向他们走了过来

“Bettany先生想请两位去贵宾室玩几把牌”

Loki与Thor不约而同的看向监控器，看来今天曙光女神号的主人也是闲的无聊，于是欣然得跟着服务生上了楼。可没让他们想到的是，楼上除了Paul和Wanda以外，Tony居然也在这里......

“嗨”tony向门口的两人挥了挥手，还有些淤青的眼角被贴上一块大号的创可贴

“你什么时候来的？”Thor的心情突然变得奇怪起来，除了对Tony的愧疚和歉意以外，他更担心对方与loki之间要怎样相处？必经之前Tony追求过Loki，还有些小小的过节...天啊，他们三个现在这关系简直复杂的很

“之前错过了曙光女神号的庆典以及新能源的发布，所以现在过来研究一下后续的事情”说话的同时Tony用手摸摸自己受伤的眼角，Thor下手可不轻导致现在都没有痊愈

“别那么严肃，边玩边说吧”说着话Paul把大家引到了位置上，除了Wanda他们四个人正好够人数完扑克牌

Tony与Loki相对而坐，让搁在他们中间的Thor略微有些不安，同样坐在对面的Paul和身后是Wanda也是尴尬的不知道说些什么话题。大家安静的摸着扑克牌，气氛可以用诡异来形容，直到Loki开口打破了这份安静

“你好Stark先生，没想到再次见到你的时候......我却成了你朋友的情人”

抓牌的节奏瞬间顿了一下，Thor深呼吸了一口气，没想到Loki也太过直接了。别说Paul和Wanda惊讶的瞪起眼珠子，就连一向妙语连珠的Tony也明显冷了脸

“哈哈哈，可能是他傻人有傻福吧”Tony的话招来了Thor的白眼，他也不懂Loki为什么在那么多优秀的Alpha里，就偏偏选中了他的傻大个朋友？不就是高点？壮点吗？

“之前东南亚的事情很抱歉，借用你的名号做了一笔不错的生意”Loki想借这个机会把实情摊开，也省着后期大家心里都有隔膜说不清楚

“不、不，你可不是光借借我的名号这么简单。100多箱的毒刺导弹、M2重机枪以及RPG火箭筒，你仅凭花言巧语就骗走了我的货物，然后又打着Stark工业的名号和东南亚做交易”Tony毫不犹疑的揭穿了Loki这个小骗子，当时他的确着迷于对方，所以听信了谎话

“What？”Thor在心里惊叫着，这是什么情况？

“别说的这么难听好不好？Stark先生，要不是你若有暗示...我怎么能如此顺利的在你的工厂里运走货物？只不过是你不走运罢了，我前脚运走你的货物到东南亚，后脚就被Thor截断了生意。就算我不在巴黎拍卖会上遇见他，待时机到了我也会主动上门找他算帐的”Loki话里话外的意思就是，Tony你很倒霉，要不是因为遇到Thor也许你还有戏？

“哈哈哈，真是有趣。用不用我再送上祝福，夸你们有缘分？”Tony简直要被气炸了，他被偷了货物不说，现在还被反咬一口，甚至还想用缘分一说堵住他的嘴

“谢谢”不等Tony把话说完，Thor就很气人的接了话，他想把对方的怨气转接到自己这边，好不让Loki和Tony继续嘴炮下去。如Thor所想，Tony被气得直翻白眼，刚要起身却被他又按回到椅子上

“对不起Tony，只是开个玩笑而已。我们之前不是在拳击擂台上都说清楚了吗？不能因为这个记仇而影响友谊不是吗？”

是呀，之前Thor气冲冲的去了Tony的家里，然后两人因为Loki的事情争执了很久。最后决定在拳击擂台上解决这个事情，各自都出了气，然后和好如初，尊重他们十多年来的友谊。但是说好了不打脸的，可Thor上来一拳就打在了Tony的脸上，于是对方也没客气，一脚就踢在了他的小腿上，后续就是没有任何规则的扭打在一起

“Thor Odinson，有时候我觉得你真是太心机了，以前怎么就没发现那？你早就知道Laufeyson在曙光女神号上，为了你有机可乘......所以打一开始你就是冲着我的脸来的吧”Tony终于想通了一切，这真是让他心寒

Thor有些哑然，他原本去找Tony的时候只是一时冲动，但当他们没有把话说开就站在拳击台上的时候，他的确起了小心思。Thor能感觉的到Loki对他是有好感的，只不过出于某种不知道的原因....对方在逃避他们之间的感情。而这个时候要是他与Tony一起出现，难保Loki不会为了躲他而故意投怀送抱于Tony......要是那样得话，只怕他们三人都没有可挽回的余地了，所以为了不让Tony出现在曙光女神号上，于公于私Thor都必须这么做

Loki看出了Thor的为难，他一开始只是想把话说清楚，可谁知道还牵扯出这么多的问题来，他觉得自己必须帮一把Thor

“恕我直言Stark先生，即使你的脸没受伤，也不可能阻止我和Thor在一起，其实早在东欧的时候我们就在一起了。Natasha替你问候我的时候，Thor才知道我们之前的一些事情，他只是不想伤你的心而已。以及之前在你那里盗用走的货物，Thor也准备替我赔偿，望你能够原谅我们”Loki的话真诚而带有歉意，他的演技一向一流，要不怎么会骗了那么多的Alpha

Thor有些惊讶的看着Loki，直到对方在桌子下踩了他的脚

“是的，之前Loki做的的确不对，我会帮他赔偿你的损失。当然我做的也不对，你想要我怎么赔偿直说，或者你打我一顿都行”

见Thor把话都说到这份上了，Tony也不好在咄咄相逼，毕竟他也很珍视这份友情

“赔偿当然需要，但是这件事情也多少造成了一些其他的损失，而且过了这么久了，这必须有利息的”见Tony给了台阶下，Thor赶紧应和着，什么条件他都答应。

可算是结了了这事，Paul终于按耐不住的收起牌在台面上敲了敲

“我说你们还玩不玩了？”

“当然要玩，我今天输的都算Thor的”Tony故意提高了声调，说给旁边的大个子听

“好，算我的。晚饭也我来请”Thor应允着，然后转过头看向Loki，俩人相视一笑，不用太多的说些什么

 

Thor今天的运气不佳，坐在这里已经半个钟头了，却一把都没赢过

“哦，Odinson先生。你不是说自己运气很好吗？”Loki有意嘲讽着Thor，之前这个人可是在这里出尽了风头

“估计我的运气都在你身上用完了，不是有句老话嘛，叫情场得意、赌场失意”

Loki听完Thor的话皱了一下眉“我记得应该是情场失意、赌场得意吧”

“管它那，反正都是这个意思”Thor无趣的捏着手中的牌，翻来覆去全是烂牌，这让他很恼火

Tony在一旁撇撇嘴，觉得酸的很，早知道这样，他也应该带个伴过来。不，一会儿他就要找一个

“话说...Tony你那边工厂准备得怎么样了”Paul突然想起了这次聚会的真正目的，于是询问着接下来新能源实际参观的具体事项

“放心，都已经准备就绪了。等船到了澳大利亚我们就一起过去看看，安保方面由Natasha负责，或者Thor你再派个人？这样我觉得能更安全些”

“我正想说这事那，我和Loki到澳大利亚之后不和你们一起回去了，我们还有些军火上的事情需要去塞尔维亚处理。安保方面的确很重要，必经现在这个项目炙手可热，很多人都想窥探它的秘密”Thor说话的同时Loki在一旁有些不安的倾听着，他当然记得Laufey对他的嘱咐

“你是说东欧劫来的那批货？哦，那点小活儿可用不着你出马。”Tony反驳着Thor的决定，怎么看都是新能源的事情更重要一些，对方一定是找借口带着他的Omega出去野

“这次买卖是私活儿.......而且有个老朋友很久没见了，正好去看看他。放心，我会让Fandral过去帮忙的，有他在和我在没什么区别”

“你说的老朋友是Eagle吗？说实话我觉得他这个人不怎么地，而且塞尔维亚那边最近也不太安分”Tony提醒着Thor，他的傻大个儿朋友总是太热情，把谁都能当做好哥们来相处。可最近塞尔维亚那边的状况确实很不稳定，美国军方的朋友告诉他可能是又要有政变，毕竟这个国家从刚开始就没消停过，他可不想让Thor掺和到国家问题上来

“我懂你意思，不过Eagle说他的货物只是在塞尔维亚过境，毕竟他和那边的军方熟。你也知道Eagle的胆子有多小，支持政变他可不会这么做”Thor感谢Tony的好意，不过他觉得Eagle还算可信，毕竟之前对方在俄罗斯帮过他的大忙，就算是还人情也好，他也愿意把这批货便宜的卖给熟人

听着Tony与Thor的对话，Loki的本意上是更想一探究竟新能源秘密，于是他小心翼翼的开了口

“我其实觉得Stark先生说的对，我也觉得新能源更重要，要不军火的事情稍微往后拖拖？就算你朋友不要那些东西了，反正也放不坏慢慢来呗……而且我也挺好奇新能源这个东西的”

“不行，我都答应Eagle了，怎么能临时反悔？况且Stark的工厂也不是一般的工厂，我觉得五角大楼里的安保都比不上他那里。360度全方位监控人脸识别，再加上Fandral和Natasha，简直无懈可击。你要是对那小东西感兴趣，等我们从塞尔维亚回来，我带你一对一参观”Thor的语气里带着调戏的味道，不由得让Loki尴尬的轻咳了一声

对新能源的事情不能太刻意，太积极反而容易引起别人的怀疑，于是Loki默不作声同意继续和Thor去塞尔维亚

该商量的事情也聊完了，他们几个人打了几把牌后，Thor终于忍不住扔了它手中的烂牌

“天好像晴了，我和Loki出去走走，都在船上闷了一天了”说着话Thor与Loki一同起身准备离开，但是却又被Tony叫住了

“记得你说过要请我们吃完饭的”虽然他不是个记仇得人，但对方一定要说到做到，这是Tony所要坚守的原则之一

“你放心，船上有的随便点”留下一句话，Thor故意有些气人的环上Loki的细腰，然后成双入对的离开

“你看他那副死德性”tony吐槽着，心想今晚一定要玩次大的，必须为自己出出气

Paul和Wanda在一旁看着，不免强忍着笑意。看Tony吃瘪的样子还真挺不易的，于是做好了吃瓜群众的准备

 

====  
出了赌场，Loki和Thor来到甲板的门厅边上。果然雨已经停了，只是依然被阴云遮住的天空差了点兴致，不过雨后的空气却分外的舒畅

“谢谢你刚才为我解围”Thor回想起刚才的情景，他没想到Loki会主动为他解围，或许他更在意对方的那句话“其实我和Thor早就在一起了”，这是不是意味着Loki对他的感情其实在东欧的时候就已经萌生了那？Thor想问又不敢开口，因为他知道，即便真是这样对方也不会承认的

“不必客气，我也得感谢你，帮我还清Tony那边得债”Loki其实也算是顺水推舟，即挽救了Thor和Tony的友情，又一分钱不花的白得了Stark工业的货物，可谓一举两得

“干嘛分得那么清楚，我的就是你的”Thor试探性的说出口，他可以为Loki付出一切，甚至更多。但前提是对方需要和愿意.......

Loki很聪明，他当然知道Thor的意思，但事实告诫着Loki，他们不可能会有更一步的关系，等这次行程结束或者是塞尔维亚结束之后，他必须了结这段感情.......

“有兴趣和我去道馆试试身手吗”

Thor想过Loki会故意不回答或者岔开话题，但却没想到对方提出了这样的要求

“哈哈，我们又不是没操练过？那天在泳池派对上、走廊里.....还有每天在床上”Thor亲密的拦上Loki的腰，在他的腰际轻轻的揉捏着

“....我说正经的那”Loki按住了对方的手，表情很认真。Loki已经不是第一次有这种念头了，他很想与Thor一决胜负看看

 

====  
两个人都已经换好了运动服，他们在道馆里的榻榻米上对视而立，犹如即将决战的斗士

“想怎么玩？”Thor先开了口，他不建议陪Loki玩玩，但是可别玩过了火

“很简单，一对一不许用武器，攻击范围和形式随意”Loki讲着规则，看似合理但是又让Thor有所顾忌，谁知道Loki会不会因为求胜欲而玩阴招？于是在对方的规则里又加了几项制约

“先说好了，不许攻击裆下和戳眼珠子什么的”

“哈哈，好吧。”Loki忍不住笑了起来，没想到Thor居然这么想自己，看来之前在走廊里上的那次动手，给对方留下了不好的印象

“那么来吧，我的小宝贝”Thor摆好了架势，勾着手指再挑衅着对方

在Loki上扬的嘴角失去笑意之时，他迅速的出脚直击对方的头部。但Thor的反应更快，他一把就抓住了Loki白皙的脚踝

“哇喔，你.....”不等Thor把调情的话说完，Loki另一只着地做支撑的脚突然弹起，身体在空中翻过了一圈，借助惯性直接踢在Thor的胸前

强有力的攻击让Thor后退了好几步，看来他太轻敌了，意识到了这个问题后，Thor开始变得认真起来

Loki的攻击没有停歇，他向Thor冲过来，右手握紧的拳头直逼脸上打来

“嗨，不带打脸的”Thor轻易得用右手握住Loki的拳头，有些不悦的说着

“你之前可没说”Loki话音刚落，另一只手成手刀，反手向Thor的脖子砍去

虽然Loki的攻击速度而又惊人，但在力量上还是敌不过Thor。对方用握着他拳头的手使劲一代，让Loki的身体瞬间失去了平衡，他不得不放弃攻击想用单只手支撑向地面，好不让自己倒下。但Thor却更快一步转过身体用力一压，将他的身体结结实实的压在了地面上。多亏Loki的身体下面是软软的榻榻米，要不非得被这个大块头拍死

“认输吧，我可不想伤着你，宝贝”Thor将Loki压在身下，死死的牵制住对方的行动。他当然没有使出全力，要不就算有榻榻米...他也能将loki直接拍晕

Loki狠狠的瞪着Thor，他知道对方有意在让着自己，力量上的悬殊差距已经说明了一些，但他就是不想服输。于是Loki抬起右腿，要知道他可是有着一双黄金比例的大长腿，很轻易的就反腿勾住了对方的脖子，用力一勒。这让原本还处于上风的Thor立刻就松开了Loki，赶忙用双手护住自己的颈部，但一瞬间的牵制解除让Loki有了机会，他迅速的翻身而起，将Thor锁死在腿下

“哦……你不是....想玩真的吧”Thor觉得Loki是认真的，对方可是百分百的使出了全力。这感觉可不怎么好，Thor只觉得眼前有些模糊，他快要晕过去了。

Thor凭着最后一丝意识，抓紧Loki的大腿，连人一起在地上翻滚了一圈。在对方惊慌失措之时趁机抓住了他的肩膀，于是直接把Loki反身从地面举了起来

被抓举在空中的Loki虽然右腿依然还扣在对方的脖子上，但却用不上什么力道，这也让Thor稍微好过了一点

“别闹了....你已经输了....”Thor威胁着Loki，现在只要他用力一甩就可以挣脱开对方的锁喉，但他不想这么做，万一把Loki甩飞出榻榻米的区域可不行

“我才没输那，你少自大”说着话Loki用手抓住自己还锁在Thor脖子上的小腿，用力勒紧让对方再次进入缺氧的状态

“你这样可...不明智...”Thor被勒得脸红脖子粗，他最后没有办法只能重重的将Loki摔在自己的脚下

“呃....”短距离的猛力撞击，让Loki吃痛的闷叫出声，他的后背一片火辣辣的疼痛

“咳咳...哦，你没事吧”Thor顾不上自己的状况，赶紧俯下身来查看Loki有没有受伤。可能是因为一瞬间得撞击或者疼痛，让对方的绿眼睛里蒙上了一片水汽，顿时让Thor心疼的要命

“...我的后背好麻”Loki没有生气，貌似还挺满意Thor最后的一击，至少没太多的放水

Thor扶起Loki得上身，从正面抱着他，然后用手搓揉着Loki的后背，这样不仅能舒缓疼痛还能促进血液流动不留下淤青

“哦，对不起，对不起”Thor现在生起了自己的气，刚才他一定是被勒晕了头，才没掌握好力道摔疼了Loki，他又生气又愧疚，只能一遍遍得说着对不起

Loki轻轻地笑着回抱着Thor，将头搭在对方的肩膀上，因为出汗的原因现在对方身上的信息素味道更浓了。Loki不怀好意的伸出舌尖舔了一下Thor的耳后，惹来了对方不自觉的颤栗，这样的反应倒是让Loki有些意外

“你是想逼我在这里就跟你来一发吗”Thor哼笑出声，刚刚一瞬间停顿下来的手继续轻抚着Loki的背后，但心里却被对方刚才的意外调情举动撩的七上八下的

“你倒是令我挺意外的，这么撩你都没有什么反应？”Loki的口吻里倒是有些在激将的语气

“你怎么知道我没有反应？不信你摸摸看”Thor坏心眼的拉着Loki的手来到自己的下身，拢上那微微凸起的地方

Loki满意般的露出笑意，推开Thor起了身，然后暗示性的留下了一句话

“一会儿浴室见”


End file.
